Dile al Amor
by Reyka Nara
Summary: En el pasado sus caminos se cruzaron y separaron,después de algunos años el destinos los vuelve a unir enseñandoles una importantisima leccion.TRAICION,DOLOR de una AMISTAD las cura el AMOR, estos chicos aprenderan que la CURA los lleva al final: MADUREZ.
1. Prólogo

_**Titulo:**____Wareware no Unmei no Henka?_

_**¿Cambios en Nuestro Destino?**_

_Es la primera vez que me aventuro a escribir algo así, mezclar a los personajes, pero en fin; espero que sea de su agrado y me brinden su opinión sincera. Con forme avance los capítulos, las cosas se darán más claras._

**Autor: **Reyka Nara / Reyka Kyoko Shika / Reyka Akira S Nara.

***Resumen***

Esta es la historia de unos adolescentes, quienes jamás pensaron que las palabras "Traición, dolor y Amistad" pudieran ir de la mano en una misma persona.

Y mucho menos se imaginaban que esas palabras juntas, los condujera a otra que es la única cura que existe "Amor" y esa le diera paso a otra que las resumiera en una sola:

Los hermanos Uchiha, Sabaku No, Nara, Ama, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Abúrame, Uzumaki; todos estos chicos experimentaran todos esos sentimientos que con el alivio de la cura los llevara a la etapa final de ellos… "Madurez"

**Clasificacion: **"T" -.- creo

**Genero:** Friendship

= Parejas finales = Sé que algunas talvez les resultaran extrañas, pero también sé que no se aburrirán.

_Hyuuga:_ Neji x Ino / Nagato x Konan

_Uchiha:_ Sasuke x Temari / Itachi x Yûgao

_Uchiha (primos):_ Sai x Hanabi / Tobi x Kim / Madara x Shion

_Nara:_ Shikamaru x Tenten / Pein x Tayuyá

_Sabaku:_ Gaara x Kyoko / Sasori x Haku

_Uzumaki:_ Naruto x Sakura / Deidara x Nuriko

_Ama:_ Suigetsu x Karin / Yahiko x Ryoko

_Inuzuka:_ Kiba x Matsuri / Hidan x Hanna

_Abúrame:_ Shino x Hinata

***Advertencia: **Tal ves Ooc. Colado en algún personaje xD

¿Qué grado de importancia tiene una "palabra" en la vida de una persona?...

¿Qué tanto dolor puede llegar a sentir alguien?

¿Con qué intensidad, se puede también amar?

_**Prologo**_

La palabra "amistad" es una de las más dulces que llegan a haber en la vida, es una de las primeras palabras que se descubre su verdadero significado.

En la adolescencia, aprendes que puedes contar para lo que sea con la persona a la que puedes llamar amigo (a) es la persona a la que le tienes la confianza de contarle todos tus secretos y sin embargo, tienes la plena seguridad que no va a traicionarte.

Eso significaba la "amistad" para ellas y para ellos, pero, que cruel es descubrir que esa persona en quien depositaste toda tu confianza te traiciono y lo más irónico del caso es que lo hiso por un chico/chica, cambio la amistad de años ¿por el amor?

Un amor, que no en todos los casos fue correspondido, cambio la "amistad" de una buena amiga (o) por el "amor" que sentía por él (ella), todo por un chico (a).

El amor es un sentimiento demasiado complicado y más aún, cuando no se encuentra la manera de hacerlo saber a la persona a los que van dirigidos.

El amor, cuando no es correspondido, llega a ser doloroso, por no decir que es insoportable de sobrellevar si no se cuenta con alguien que este contigo.

A veces, nos toca vivir distintas experiencias relacionadas con el "amor" y no siempre son malas, si no por el contrario, resultan demasiado buenas.

Esta es la historia de unos adolescentes que a lo largo de su etapa de colegio les toco vivir, muchas cosas y ambas etapas del amor, buenas y malas.

**Familia Ama:** dueños de una de las más prestigiosas marcas de ropa de todo el Japón, además de centros comerciales. Sus vidas son muy distintas unas de los otros, a pesar de ser hermanos.

*(1ºA) Tenten Ama, 15 años: La menor de los Ama es de carácter alegre, vivaracho, simpática, relajista, aunque en otras ocasiones es peleonera ya que "siempre" defiende lo que cree es correcto y no se deja de nadie pues eso es lo que le enseñaron sus hermanos. Al ingresar a la preparatoria conoce a sus compañeros de grupo, convirtiéndose en una buena amiga de Uchiha Kyoko, Sabaku Temari e Inuzuka Karin.

*(2º B) Suigetsu Ama, 16 años: es de carácter bipolar, en ocasiones tiende a ser un brabucón, en otras pareciera que no rompe ni un plato, pero sin embargo jamás deja sus palabras en doble sentido, en ocasiones suele ser algo cruel con las cosas que dice, gusta de tocar la batería en sus ratos de ocio, ver o correr carreras en moto con sus amigos, es un rebelde de primera. Sus amigos son Uzumaki Naruto e Inuzuka Kiba.

*(3ºA) Yahiko Ama 17 años: su carácter es más parecido al de su pequeña hermana, aunque es un poco más maduro, en ocasiones tiende a comportarse infantilmente con sus amigos, con tal de conseguir lo que desea, tiende a ser chantajista con ellos, es un buen estudiante a pesar de su carácter. Sus amigos son Hyuuga Nagato y Abúrame Konan.

**Familia Uchiha:** Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, dueños de una extensa franquicia de hoteles en todo el Japón y parte del extranjero. Estos en mayor parte del tiempo se la pasan fuera del país dejando a sus hijos solos. Además son poseedores de la enorme herencia monetaria en las acciones de las empresas de la gran Familia Uchiha la cual maneja Óbito, hermano menor de Fugaku y padre de los gemelos Sai y Tobi y los mellizos Madara y Ryoko.

*(1º A) Kyoko Uchiha 15 años: es una joven de larga cabellera azabache y al igual que sus orbes ónice, tez morena clara y figura estética, rasgos característicos en todos los miembros de su familia. Su carácter en ocasiones es contradictorio, tiende a comportarse demasiado madura para su edad y al mismo tiempo como una infante malcriada. Sus hermanos son lo principal para ella, pues el mayor de los tres es quien a estado haciéndose cargo del cuidado de ella y sus otros hermanos. Sus amigas son Sabaku Temari, Inuzuka Karin y Ama Tenten.

*(2º A) Sasuke Uchiha 16 años: es un adolescente de facciones envidiables al ojo masculino, pero irresistible al ojo femenino. Sin embargo su carácter deja mucho que desear, es frio, en ocasiones en extremo. No le importa dañar a los demás o, a quién arrolle a su paso con tal de conseguir lo que quiere; ¿motivo? Hace un par de años aprendió que "nadie" es siempre sincero y que hay sentimientos que jamás existen, que jamás deberían de sentirse. Sin embargo, aparecerá alguien que le enseñara que no siempre es tan malo confiar en alguien más a parte de los más cercanos a él. Porta tres sarcillos de plata en sus orejas, al igual que un anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, al igual que sus amigos Sabaku Gaara y Nara Shikamaru.

*(3ºA) Itachi Uchiha 17 años: un hermano mayor ejemplar, sin embargo existe el lado contrario de la moneda. Se vio obligado a madurar a muy temprana edad para poder hacerse cargo correctamente de sus dos hermanos menores y de su melliza. Se podría decir que él es más padre de ellos que sus propios progenitores. No les hecha nada en cara pues, gracias a que sus padres atendían los negocios familiares, él y sus hermanos han podido llevar una vida demasiado despreocupada con respecto a lo financiero, sin embargo no todo lo soluciona el dinero, pues a su corta edad él no es capas de orientar en ciertos temas de la "vida" a sus hermanos, pues ni él mismo en ocasiones los sabe. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo Sasuke, Kyoko y Haku saben que pase lo que pase y para lo que sea, él estará ahí para los tres. Itachi es demasiado serio, en ocasiones frio al ver de los demás, pues muy pocas personas en realidad se han acercado lo suficiente a él como para conocerle. Sus amigos son Uzumaki Deidara, Inuzuka Hidan, Pein Nara y Sabaku Sasori.

*(3ºA) Haku Uchiha 17 años: su porte es serio, y es el ejemplo a seguir de Kyoko, a pesar de tener la misma edad y madures de su mellizo Itachi, en cierto modo a ella no le agradan las responsabilidades por lo que hasta ella está al cuidado del primogénito de los Uchiha. Está enamorada secretamente de uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano, sin embargo su orgullo es tan grande que se prometió así misma a no ser ella quien diera el primer paso, sus mejores amigas son Yûgao Hyuuga y Tayuyá Sabaku.

**Familia Hyuuga:** Hiashi y Sora Hyuuga importantes empresarios dueños de franquicias de cosméticos de marca. "Todo esto es por el bienestar de mis hijos" es la frase que siempre escupe Hiashi al mofarse en parte orgulloso sobre sus cuatro hijos.

*(1º B) Hinata Hyuuga 15 años: posee una larga cabellera de un desconcertante tono azul oscuro; casi negro. De piel tan blanca como la nieve, sin embargo lo más extraño y característico que poseen todos los de la familia Hyuuga, son el enigmático color de sus orbes. El carácter de esta chica es algo cohibido, seria y tímida, en ciertas ocasiones le da un tic nervioso "causado por un temor" y comienza a tartamudear, tiende a sonrojarse con facilidad. Hace un extraño contraste con sus amigas Uzumaki Ino, Nara Sakura y Abúrame Matsuri.

*****(2º A) Neji Hyuuga 16 años: tiene una larga cabellera castaña, es de carácter inexpresivo. Solo habla si es necesario, es un buen estudiante y físicamente no tiene nada que envidiarle al resto. El cree fielmente que "el Amor no existe, y que el destino de todos los seres vivos ya esta trazado desde el día en que abrieron sus ojos en esté mundo". Sin embargo, conocerá a una persona que le enseñara cuan equivocado estaba, y que un chico como él… también puede aprender Amar. Su amigo más cercano es Abúrame Shino.

*(3ºA) Nagato Hyuuga 17 años: porta su cabello largo hasta la altura de los hombros, fue el único que nació con la cabellera de un tono negro, su carácter es accesible a comparación de su hermano menor, buen estudiante y con metas fijas para su futuro. Al contrario de sus hermanos, en ciertos aspectos una rebeldía poco nata sale a relucir cuando se encuentra en compañía de sus amigos de infancia, Ama Yahiko y Abúrame Konan que hace un año es también su novia.

* (3ºA) Yûgao Hyuuga 17 años: es hermana melliza de Nagato, adora a su hermana al igual que a sus hermanos, pero a la pequeña Hinata le da consejos y le brinda confianza en sí misma. Tiene una muy buena relación con la novia de su hermano, desde que conoció al mellizo de una de sus mejores amigas se enamoro de tan enigmático chico. Sus amigas son Uchiha Haku y Sabaku Tayuyá.

**Familia Sabaku:** Importantes empresarios en exportación de vinos y licores de renombre en Francia, Inglaterra y el Japón.

(1ºA) Temari Sabaku 15 años: es una rubia de bellos orbes esmeraldas, de carácter voluble al igual que su hermana mayor. Gusta de "jugar con fuego y hasta la fecha no se ha quemado", le encantan los retos y más cuando el premio es de su agrado. Sus amigas son Uchiha Kyoko, Ama Tenten e Inuzuka Karin.

*(2ºA) Gaara Sabaku 16 años: es un joven de complexión envidiable; sí a su cabellera pelirroja le sumamos sus bellos orbes celestes, resulta por demás llamativo para las féminas. Es de carácter algo complicado, sus facciones son serias e inexpresivas, sin embargo también esta el lado contrario, ya que posee un aura malicioso que en ocasiones da hasta escalofríos a sus amigos el Nara y el Uchiha. Porta tres sarcillos en sus orejas, todo porque ninguno (Sasuke y él) quisieron ceder ante el reto que les lanzo el Nara. También porta el anillo de plata en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, el cual el Uchiha dio como recompensa "al mantener los tres su palabra".

*(3º A) Sasori Sabaku 17 años: Un pelirrojo de porte maduro y serio, un hermano mayor en toda la extensión de la palabra, en su carácter es el lado contrario de la moneda de su melliza y eso en ocasiones lo exaspera pues dos de sus amigos, Deidara y Hidan tiendes a hacerle malas bromas con respecto a ella.

*(3ºA) Tayuyá Sabaku 17 años: carácter voluble, maduro y al mismo tiempo su comportamiento es igual al de su hermana menor. Gusta de jugar baloncesto con sus amigas Uchiha Haku y Hyuuga Yûgao.

**Familia Nara:** Yoshino y Shikaku Nara, dueños de varias franquicias de aerolíneas de primera clase y parques recreativos en Norte América y el Japón.

*(1º B) Sakura Nara 15 años: posee una exótica cabellera rosa y corta que en ocasiones la peina en una grácil coleta alta como su hermano y su padre. Es una chica un tanto temperamental, algo caprichosa, tiene unos extraños orbes color jade. Es el dolor de cabeza de sus hermanos mayores, pues al ser la única chica Yoshino tiende a "consentirla". Sus amigas son Abúrame Matsuri, Hyuuga Hinata y Uzumaki Ino.

*(2ºA) Shikamaru Nara 16 años: un adolescente que el simple hecho de respirar le parece "problemático", palabra muy usada por él. Es de tez morena clara, en físico, nada en que envidiarle a sus amigos el Uchiha, el Sabaku o al pálido Hyuuga. Su cabellera azabache es un poco larga y la sujeta en una grácil coleta alta, también porta tres sarcillos de plata con incrustaciones de piedras en verde esmeralda en sus orejas y un anillo de plata en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Su carácter es algo pasivo, tranquilo, gusta de ver el cielo y el pasar las nubes. Hay momentos en que su carácter cambia a uno malicioso, pues con ese par de amigos, tuvo que aprender para no ser su victima. Es un estudiante de magnificas calificaciones, a pesar de sus quejas y lloriqueos en las clases que no son muy de su agrado. "Todas las mujeres son unas problemáticas" es una frase a la que recurre muy constantemente cuando algo no sale bien y estén las mencionadas en cuestión, por lo que se resiste a caer en las garras del "amor". Sin embargo aprenderá que Cupido jamás pide permiso cuando de realizar su trabajo se trata.

*(3ºA) Pein Nara 17 años: un joven de porte maduro y serio en apariencia, tiene un lazo muy estrecho con su hermano Shikamaru pues ambos tienden a quejarse y en ocasiones aguantarse los caprichos de su hermana menor. Sus mejores amigos son Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku Sasori y los latosos de Uzumaki Deidara e Inuzuka Hidan.

**Familia Uzumaki:** Minato y Kushina Uzumaki, dueños de prestigiosos, bellos y enormes Spa en todo el Japón y parte de Norte América.

*(1ºB) Ino Uzumaki 15 años: una adolescente de larga melena rubia y orbes celestes, es algo complicada pues posee un orgullo de los mil demonios, en ocasiones llega a ser insoportable hasta para sus propios hermanos pues, tiende a ser demasiado mandona. Es demasiado exigente en algunas cosas, sin embargo su mayor cualidad es, ser buena amiga.

*(2ºB) Naruto Uzumaki 16 años: es un simpático y buen mozo adolescente de alborotadas hebras rubias y bellos ojos zafiro, su carácter es algo complicado, pues es en demasía hiperactivo. Pase lo que pase siempre trata de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro, se lleva de forma regular con su hermana menor y excelente con el mayor debido a que poseen el mismo loco y desquiciante carácter. Gusta de tocar la batería y jugar futbol, le encantan los retos, por lo que a menudo anda metido en líos. Sus amigos son Ama Suigetsu e Inuzuka Kiba.

*(3ºA) Deidara Uzumaki 17 años: un apuesto rubio de carácter alegre e hiperactivo, gusta de jugar bromas pesadas a sus amigos y a su hermano menor. Le encanta jugar baloncesto y apostar imposibles a sus amigos; Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku Sasori, Nara Pein e Inuzuka Hidan.

**Familia Abúrame: **Adinerados médicos en cirugía plástica de gran prestigio en todo el Japón, Europa y en Norte América.

*(1ºB) Matsuri Abúrame 15 años: es una castaña algo desquiciante, pues tiende a ser dulce, hasta el punto en ocasiones a empalagosa, tiene una rivalidad con Kyoko Uchiha a quien dice no soportar, sus amigas son Uzumaki Ino, Hyuuga Hinata y Nara Sakura.

*(2ºA) Shino Abúrame 16 años: un adolescente reservado, estudioso y tranquilo. Mantiene una relación saludable con sus hermanas al ser el único chico. Su amigo más cercano es Hyuuga Neji, aunque después llegan a formar parte del grupo de amigos del Uchiha.

*(3ºA) Konan Abúrame 17 años: una chica madura, tranquila hasta cierto punto, estudiosa, gusta de andar en patineta con su novio Hyuuga Nagato y amigo Ama Yahiko.

**Familia Inuzuka: **Tsume Inuzuka empresaria reconocida de las empresas de importación de tabaco; herencia de su difunto esposo, además de ser una importante diseñadora de modas en Europa, Norte América y el Japón.

*****(1ºA) Karin Inuzuka 15 años: una adolescente un tanto problemática, rebelde aunque sus calificaciones demuestran lo contrario. Gusta de nadar, de asistir a las exhibiciones de moda, además de las carreras de auto, gusto contagiado de sus dos hermanos mayores. Sus amigas son Uchiha Kyoko, Ama Tenten y Sabaku Temari.

*(2ºB) Kiba Inuzuka 16 años: casi una copia exacta de su hermana menor, adora las carreras de auto, andar en patineta, y tocar el bajo. Es un adolescente por demás rebelde, algo mujeriego hasta que conoce a cierta persona que llega a ser importante para él. Sus mejores amigos son Uzumaki Naruto y Ama Suigetsu.

*(3ºA) Hidan Inuzuka 17 años: un joven un tanto revoltoso y mujeriego; del que aprendieron sus mañas sus hermanos menores, es algo estudios y de fetiches algo extraños, para algunos. Es algo egocéntrico y narcisista con respecto a su persona. Sus amigos inseparables son Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku Sasori, Nara Pein y con quien comparte la alegría de las maldades Uzumaki Deidara.

En el pasado, sus vidas se enlazaron, algunos por simples coincidencias, otros por una amistad que termino por la traición y en otros, el cambio de residencia los llevo por caminos distintos, después de algunos años, de algún modo, la vida de todos ellos se re-encontrara… de nuevo.

Continuara…

**Capitulo 1.-** **Tsuâ: " Unmei no sharin"**

[Gira: "La rueda del destino"]


	2. Chapter 1 Tsuâ:  Unmei no sharin

**Capitulo 1.-** **Tsuâ: " Unmei no sharin"**

[Gira: "La rueda del destino"]

Era el último día que ella permanecerá en el internado de San Anthow en Francia pues al día siguiente tomará un vuelo que la llevará a su hogar natal en Japón, donde dos días después le espera un "nuevo comienzo" en un nuevo colegio al que asistirá; el mismo en el que sus dos hermanos asisten desde que comenzaron la Gakuen Den -Preparatoria/Instituto-.

El sol tenía más de tres horas de haberse ocultado, así que como todo buen estudiante respetuoso de las reglas del colegio la joven Ama luego de colocarse el pijama se recostó en la cómoda cama que desde mediados de segundo grado le pertenecía, pues había pedido a sus padres que la cambiaran de internado porque al que antes pertenecía le traía recuerdos que no la dejaban estar en paz…

Bien dicen que la ilusión del primer amor es el primer paso hacía la madurez. Se descubren cosas nuevas, algunas gratas y otras un tanto dolorosas… "el dolor, te hace madurar". En aquel tiempo, la castaña recibió dos noticias un tanto desagradables, dolorosas. Su mejor amiga se fue un mes antes de que también perdiera al dueño de su primera ilusión.

Nunca se imaginó que uno de los besos de él pudiera tener ese sabor tan amargo que hasta el día de hoy aún lo siente impregnado en sus labios… "un beso de despedida fue lo único que él le dejo".

Y con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, la castaña se sumergió en un profundo sueño que al pasar de la noche su mente atrajo de nuevo aquel día de la despedida de su primer amor, dos años atrás.

_Estaban rodeados por un bello jardín en el que después de clases siempre se citaban ahí para compartir sus vivencias del día ya que pertenecían a diferentes grados al ser un año mayor él que ella. _

_Sin embargo, el semblante en extremo serio y frío del castaño no le daba muy buena espina, pues aunque no era el más expresivo de todos los chicos, con ella mostraba otro tipo de comportamiento que en ese momento estaba ausente. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando le escucho hablar… _

—_Tenten, lamento que las cosas no fueran como tú te las imaginabas… —aquellas palabras le hicieron pensar lo peor— …pero, te mereces que al menos sea sincero contigo… —el castaño poso sus dos perlas sobre los orbes avellanas que le miraban fijamente— …yo, no creo en eso que llaman "amor" —unas dolorosas y rebeldes lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la castaña que luchaba por reprimirlas— te aprecio demasiado, sí, pero no de la forma en la que tal vez tú desearías —con sutileza con los dedos de sus manos seco el rastro salino de ella que al contacto de sus manos con su piel, la castaña oculto bajo el manto de sus parpados sus cristalinos ojos avellanas y un gemido doloroso escapo de su garganta._

—_Neji —dijo apenas audible el nombre del chico delante de ella._

—_Te agradezco que guardaras esos sentimientos por mi, lamento no haberlos apreciado como te merecías —una punzada le dio en el pecho al Hyuuga, más este lo ignoro— gracias por alegrar con tu forma de ser mis días todo el tiempo que compartimos. Lamento tener que aceptar que cometí un error al dejar que te ilusionaras con algo que yo sabía "no pasaría", no fue por ti, fue por mi al no creer en ese sentimiento… lo…siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte. Mi tiempo aquí se termino, mi hermana y yo nos mudaremos con nuestros otros hermanos…_

—_Lo sé Neji… —seco bruscamente con sus manos las nuevas lágrimas que comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos, dejándoselos ante tan tosco gesto rojos— …sabes, me dio gusto compartir contigo estos casi dos años que permaneciste aquí —los orbes perla le miraban con un dejo de tristeza plasmados inconscientemente en ellos— no me veas así —le reclamó, percatándose entonces Neji de su actitud— estaré bien —la castaña le sonrío como siempre lo hacía— gracias por haberme permitido estar contigo siendo algo más, que tu mejor amiga… _

_La castaña se vio interrumpida al sentir los brazos del Hyuuga apegándola a su cuerpo, aprisionándola de la cintura en un cálido abrazo, gesto que ella correspondió. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho del castaño aspirando su aroma natural mientras que el masculino apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, inhalando el aroma a melocotón que desprendía su corta cabellera. Ese momento fue interrumpido al sentir el Hyuuga vibrar su celular en la bolsa de su pantalón, anunciándole que ya era la hora de partir._

_Con su mano derecha tomó de la barbilla a la castaña obligándola con ese gesto a que lo mirará mientras que con su mano izquierda la apegaba más a él logrando con ese acto que la chica terminará parada de puntitas haciéndole más fácil aprisionar los carnosos labios de la Ama con los suyos. Ella entrelazo sus brazos por la espalda de él, unos minutos duro el contacto cuando él separo sus labios de los de ella quien por inercia lo libero de la prisión de sus brazos._

—_Adiós —susurró el Hyuuga mirando fijamente esos orbes avellanas que de cierto modo lo hipnotizaban, siendo ahora él quien liberaba la cintura de la castaña; quien ante aquellas palabras inevitablemente sus ojos se le inundaron nuevamente de lágrimas…_

_Esa fue la última imagen que se guardo de ella, el Hyuuga se dio media vuelta marchándose del lugar con la mirada fija en el suelo. Con cada paso que daba, escuchaba como los sollozos de la castaña se alejaban más y más… _

—_No, quién se esta alejando soy yo… —susurró el joven, teniendo presente la imagen de la chica de cortas hebras castañas y relucientes orbes avellanas, que paso a paso iba dejando atrás…_

—_Hnos. Hyuuga—_

El molesto pitido del despertador resonó en su habitación, de nuevo ese sueño, no, ese recuerdo que él mismo se niega a olvidar, pues tarde comprendió que -ella en verdad le gustaba-.

—Neji-niisan, apresúrate o se te hará tarde para ir al colegio —grita desde el pasillo su hermana menor.

—Gracias por el aviso Hina-chan —responde abandonando su cama—. Las vacaciones han terminado… —masculla, toma su pantalón, bóxer y se mete al baño para asearse y prepararse para un nuevo día en ese instituto en el que hacía un año atrás había ingresado y ahora comenzaría su curso de segundo grado mientras su hermana menor comenzaría su primer año de instituto.

La Hyuuga de larga cabellera de matices azules se adentro en su habitación para terminar de arreglarse para su primer día de clases, sin embargo su mirada se encontraba un poco perdida en aquella traición que le habían hecho hace un año…

_El internado San Andrew en Inglaterra llevó a sus alumnos a la casa de verano en Nottingham,_ _la Hyuuga se había negado en ir ese verano a su hogar en Konoha donde seguramente estarían sus otros hermanos._

_¿Motivo? _

_Su amiga Karin había sido castigada y obligada a permanecer en el internado._

_Las clases de verano de ese día llegaban a su fin, durante el sermón de la mañana habían sido separadas pues la pelirroja cumpliría castigo y la Hyuuga no tenía la obligación de tomar esa clase._

_Karin tomaba su última clase de Historia con un chico del que ambas gustaban, pero esté tenía más de tres meses que andaba con la Hyuuga a pesar de ir dos grados más avanzados que ellas. _

_Sin embargo, al llegar el descanso la chica de orbes perla se dirigió emocionada ha alcanzar a su amiga, pero nunca se imagino encontrarse con aquella imagen. _

_Su novio, Deidara, besándose con "su mejor amiga"..._

Una lágrima improvista rueda por su mejilla derecha al instante en que desliza el largo calentador negro por su pierna hasta dejarlo por encima de su rodilla. A la Hyuuga ya no le lastima el hecho de que él la hubiese engañado, lo que le duele aún es qué a quien consideraba su amiga lo hubiese hecho -y todo- … por alguien que terminó lastimando también a la Inuzuka al decirle que se marchaba ese fin de curso del internado.

Dos años han pasado desde entonces…

—Hnos. Uzumaki—

—¡Maldita sea, Naruto! —grita el mayor desde su habitación. Mientras desde el interior de la propia el rubio menor ríe a carcajada limpia por la travesura que le ha hecho a su hermano— por tu culpa llegare tarde al primer día de clases, mis amigos me estarán esperando y el idiota de Hidan comenzará a castrarme la paciencia —sigue gritando histérico el rubio al instante en que se mete a la ducha para quitarse el rastro de polvo pica pica que el menor le había puesto en la camisa de su uniforme.

—¡Adiós nii-san, que disfrutes tu segundo baño! —Le grita el Uzumaki bajando las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor a tomar su delicioso desayuno –rápido- antes de que el mayor baje y lo reprenda. Posa su vista en el reloj de pulsera que porta…

—Veinte para las siete —susurra, en eso el clac son del transporte escolar suena. Toma su mochila que esta en el sillón de la sala y sale corriendo—. Buenos días.

—¿Y sus hermanos, joven Uzumaki? —interroga el chofer al aludido; de verlo solo.

—Mi imôto la llevó mi madre y mi hermano no ira a clases hoy —responde con toda la tranquilidad del mundo al instante en que se sienta y el chofer arranca para marcharse. Una sonrisa burlesca se dibuja en los labios del rubio—. _Lo siento nii-san, pero tendrás que caminar —_piensa esto último al tiempo en que un viejo recuerdo de su niñez invade su mente como si se tratara de una película…

_En un hermoso parque se encontraban dos infantes de aproximadamente cuatro y cinco años, la niña de una hermosa cabellera rubia y ojos esmeraldas muy expresivos y alegres, el niño de rebelde cabellera rubia cual rayos de sol. La pequeña se le acerco sonriente al instante en que le extendía la mano ofreciéndole en ese acto una paleta._

—_Hola —sacó de sus cavilaciones al pequeño quien sólo miraba con semblante neutro los columpios vacios— mi nombre es Temari, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

—_Me llamo Naruto._

—_Gusto en conocerte, Naru-chan —sonrió dulcemente la infante—, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? —preguntó ansiosa mientras un tenue rubor adornaba sus mejillas en espera de la respuesta._

—_Claro, ¿a qué jugamos? —le interrogó contento, pues nadie antes en el tiempo que llevaba ahí lo había invitado._

—_Vamos a los columpios, Naru-chan —respondió la pequeña al instante en que lo halaba de la mano…_

…..

—Naru-chan —susurra con melancolía pues nadie más le ha llamado de esa manera. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios al recordar aquel grato momento, aún recordaba con claridad esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que irradiaban tanta pureza, paz y luz. Aquella pequeña la había conocido en un viaje de vacaciones que había hecho su familia a Francia, lugar al que por boca de la niña se entero que el mismo motivo la había llevado a ese bello país.

—_Me pregunto, dónde estarás ahora y si a pesar de estos once años aún me recuerdas_ —el rubio veía en la ventana el reflejo melancólico de sus zafiros ante aquella pregunta sin respuesta...

—Hnos. Sabaku No—

—Chicos dense prisa o nos dejara en transporte escolar —les grita desde la sala la fémina rubia teniendo también a un lado de la puerta de salida la mochila de sus tres hermanos mayores.

—Ya vamos Temari-chan —responde su hermana mayor trayendo a empujones a sus otros dos hermanos, quienes vienen haciéndole muecas.

—Nee-san deja de empujarme que me tiraras por las escaleras —se remueve molesto el pelirrojo del agarre de su hermana.

—¡Tayuyá, suéltame carajo! ya no soy un niño —masculla molesto su mellizo mientras al pie de las escaleras la menor de todos ellos les mira con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—_Ahora que puedo estar cerca de ellos, defenderé de quien sea la felicidad de mis hermanos, no dejare que nadie vuelva a hacerlos sufrir, mucho menos a Gaara-kun —_es el pensamiento de la rubia al recordar la tristeza en la que había encontrado sumergido a su hermano al venir a vivir con ellos luego de haber estado por tres años en Italia al cuidado de sus abuelos— _si llegó a encontrarme con esas malditas haré que se enteren de que con un Sabaku No… jamás se juega._

—_Hnos. Hoshigaki—_

—No entiendo por qué demonios tuvimos que volver a esta ciudad —masculla la menor de largas hebras castañas oscuras.

—Tranquila Hanabi, te aseguro que ya habrán olvidado todo. —Trato de calmarla Shion -la mayor de las tres-.

—¡Sí, claro! Cómo tú no fuiste quien abandono a su novio sin dar explicaciones —. Quejo Kim a la mayor—. Todo es culpa de Kisame, cómo se le ocurrió de un día para otro que nos fuéramos con él a Alemania.

—Dejen de quejarse, recuerden que a él tampoco le fue bien. Eso de tener que ver a su mejor amiga y chica que le gustaba enamorada de su rival fue duro. Yo tuve que renunciar a tener algo con Pein —musita la rubia de larga cabellera.— Ahora terminen de alistarse o no llegaremos a tiempo al instituto, Kisame ya se marcho hace unos minutos —comunica para luego dar otro bocado a su desayuno.

—Hnos. Nara—

En el comedor; como cada día el masculino tiene que soportar las quejas de su hermana mientras maldice internamente…

-¿Por qué diablos no fue varón?-

—Shika-kun date prisa, con esa lentitud con la que desayunas se nos hará tarde para el instituto y es el primer día de clases —quejó la menor quien ya había terminado con su ensalada de frutas y su jugo.

—¡Joder, Sakura! ¿Podrías cerrar la boca aunque sea dos minutos, tus berridos me marean? —masculla fastidiado el aludido para seguido meterse a la boca un pedazo de fresa a la boca.

Una media sonrisa se curva en los labios de mayor al escucharlos reñir como cada mañana.

—¿De qué te ríes Pein-nii-san, si tu tampoco has terminado de desayunar? —regañó la fémina.

—Deja de ser tan ladilla imôto —masculla el mayor haciendo con esas palabras callar abruptamente a la chica, quien se enfado…

—Ojala hubiera tenido un hermano como Shino-kun —mascullo la fémina, cabreando con sus palabras a sus hermanos, quienes para no seguir escuchando sus quejas prácticamente se atragantaron con su desayuno; para terminar rápido e irse...

—Hnos. Abúrame—

Esa casa sería por demás tranquila si no fuera por la menor, a quien sus hermanos mayores ven pasar corriendo de un lado a otro, porque no encuentra su lapicera.

—Matsuri lo que buscas esta en el sillón de la sala —dice desde la puerta de salida, por demás mareado de verla de un lado a otro.

—Gracias nii-san —la menor corre hasta el mueble y efectivamente ahí está el dichoso estuche.

—¡Shino, Matsuri dense prisa ya viene el transporte escolar! —grita desde el jardín la mayor, viendo como se acerca cada vez más el vehículo de color negro con franjas rojas.

Los menores salieron corriendo de la casa y subieron enseguida…

—Buenos días jóvenes Abúrame —saludo con cortesía el chofer del vehículo, a quienes los aludidos saludaron amablemente.

Buscaron en donde sentarse, la menor de los Abúrame observo en el asiento del fondo a un apuesto chico de hebras azabaches quien tenía recostada en sus piernas a una linda chica aproximadamente de su misma edad de larga cabellera azabache quien al parecer dormía. A lado del chico se percato que otra pareja –apuestos ambos- de cabellera igual oscura. La chica recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del masculino y este le abrazaba, al parecer para que con el movimiento del auto no resbalara.

—_Hacen muy lindas parejas —_mascullo la castaña, mientras se sentaba a lado de su hermano…

—Te equivocas, esos son los mellizos Uchiha —aclaro el Abúrame, logrando con esto que su hermana le miré— todos son hermanos —aclaró.

El camino por suerte no era mucho, de repente volteaba a mirar a los azabaches, los chicos se veían tan serios. El mayor con su mano libre sostenía un libro que al parecer era muy entretenido pues todas las veces que volteo a verles; el mayor hacía lo mismo. Mientras que el menor acariciaba la cabellera de su hermana si apartar la mirada de la ventana…

__Hnos. Uchiha—_

_Un toque fuerte en la puerta despertó a la dueña de la habitación…_

—_Haku levántate ya, que es tarde —grito desde afuera su mellizo._

—_Ya me levante nii-san. —Al escuchar su respuesta, el chico dio otros cuantos paso y toco la siguiente puerta, repitiendo las mismas palabras._

—_Ya estoy listo, sólo voy a peinarme —salió su hermano menor ya ataviado en el uniforme del instituto y con una toalla en la cabeza secándose los residuos de agua._

—_Bien Sasuke, ahora falta la más difícil —masculló el mayor dando un suspiro, haciendo reír al menor por sus palabras. Dio unos pasos más y repitió el mismo proceso, tres veces más y seguía sin obtener respuesta. Ya se lo imaginaba, saco una llave de su bolsa del pantalón la introdujo en el pomo de la puesta y abrió…_

_Entre las cálidas sabanas vino de la cama, podía ver la larga cabellera azabache desperdigada sobre la almohada, el reloj despertador no paraba de sonar y la chica sin inmutarse del escandaloso aparato. El masculino se acerco, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y quito el tapón que cubría el oído de la fémina._

—_Kyo-chan ya es tarde —susurró en su oído en tres ocasiones— es tu primer día en el instituto —la aludida comenzó a removerse inquieta en la cama, aprisionando con su brazo derecho al cuerpo de su hermano— Kyoko…_

—_Cinco minutos más Neko-chan —pidió adormilada la menor, el mote dado hizo saltar una vena en la frente del aludido._

—_Uchiha Kyoko, dije que ya te levantes —ordenó. La menor suspiro resignada, pues cuando alguien de su familia se llamaba con todo y apellido incluido quería decir que estaba a casi nada de molestarse._

—_Enseguida bajo —respondió dejando con pesadez la comodidad de su cama para adentrarse al baño y asearse._

—_Te esperamos en el comedor, aquí te dejo tu uniforme en el pomo de la puerta —le dijo, al instante en que se alejaba de la puerta del baño y se dirigía a la salida de la habitación de la menor._

_El mayor de los hermanos leía el periódico matinal mientras degustaba de un delicioso y fresco jugo de naranja, a su lado derecho su melliza jugueteaba con la cuchara dentro del plato de cereal de avena, el menor untaba un poco de mermelada de naranja en una rebanada de pan tostado._

—_¡Nana! —Gritó la menor quien bajó las escaleras corriendo, y en ese momento veía lo que era su desayuno— yo no quiero cereal de avena, no me gusta —hiso una graciosa mueca. De la cocina una señora de edad un poco avanzada se dirigía a la mesa con una caja del cereal preferido de "su niña" –la pobre anciana aún no perdía la esperanza de que un día la menor comiera ese delicioso cereal-._

—_Aquí tienes, Kyo-chan._

—_No es justo, entonces yo también quiero el mío —quejo la fémina mayor cruzándose de brazos. Itachi suspiro, en los labios de Sasuke se curvo una media sonrisa y la menor le sacaba la lengua a su hermana._

—_Aquí tienes Haku-chan —dijo la anciana poniendo al frente su otra mano que mantenía oculta. No en vano llevaba cuidándoles desde que los mayores nacieron. Les conocía demasiado bien y ya se esperaba la queja de la chica— ahora terminen porque ya casi es la hora en que el transporte viene por ustedes._

_Mientras degustaban su desayuno, la anciana les observaba con cariño, y llegada la hora, puntual el vehículo toco el clac son y los hermanos Uchiha abordaron silenciosos, caminado por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de los demás chicos que habían sido recogido antes que ellos, se sentaron hasta el asiento final. La menor como un gato subió sus piernas a lo que restaba del asiento y dejo caer su cabeza sobre las piernas de su hermano._

—_¿Pero qué diablos haces Kyo-chan? —increpo su mellizo._

—_Tengo sueño. No seas malo, se buen hermano y déjame dormir así en lo que llegamos al instituto. —Sasuke suspiro, poso su mano sobre el sedoso cabello de su hermana y comenzó ha acariciarlo— Itachi, háblale a Haku se va a golpear —advirtió el menor al ver el cuerpo de su querida hermana meciéndose de un lado a otro al ritmo del transporte –se había dormido también- el mayos suspiro…_

—_Definitivamente, este par no tienen remedio —mascullo al instante en que halaba a su melliza y hacia que recargara la cabeza en su hombro y con su mano izquierda la sostenía del hombro.— por eso les dije que se durmieran temprano y dejaran de hablar por teléfono con sus amigas…_

El transporte escolar se detuvo en el estacionamiento, poco a poco los estudiantes comenzaron a descender, Matsuri miró una vez más a los azabaches –los dos chicos le hablaban "cariñosamente" en el oído a las chicas quienes abrían los ojos, dejando a su vista dos bellos pares de orbes ónices- mientras recibía las instrucciones de su hermano de donde se localizaba su aula, vio pasar frente a ellos a los hermanos Uchiha al parecer conocían mejor el instituto que ella pues vio a cada uno tomar caminos distintos…

_Continuara…_

**Capitulo 2.- "Una apuesta"**


	3. Chapter 2 Kakeru

**Capitulo 2.- "Una apuesta"**

Un nuevo ciclo escolar comenzaba esa mañana, nuevo colegio, nuevos rostros, y por qué no, tal vez nuevos amigos. La época de colegiales de secundaria había terminado, era tiempo y día de comenzar la etapa de jóvenes de Gakuen Den (preparatoria) les tocaba madurar por fin, aprender a tomar decisiones razonables y lo más sabias que puedan para no errar a medio camino.

La temporada en que eran unos locos e irresponsables adolescentes, al fin había quedado atrás...

**-.-.-.-**

El sol que anuncia el comienzo del nuevo día, de la nueva etapa, los rayos del astro amarillo chocaron directamente en sus parpados aún cerrados. Con pesadez abandona la comodidad de su cama dándose una refrescante y revitalizante ducha para después enfundarse en el uniforme perteneciente al nuevo colegio al que asistirá.

Los hermanos Ama llevan una vida algo fácil, ya que sus padres son dueños de varias franquicias de las más importantes en Ropa de marca, pero a pesar de contar con todo eso; principalmente la vida hasta ese entonces de la fémina –la menor de los tres hermanos que son- ha sido solitaria. Sus hermanos mayores asisten en el colegio al que ella apenas inicia curso este día.

Los hermanos Ama desde pequeños cuentan con el cuidado de un señora, ahora mayor, -la anciana Iska- quien llevaba años trabajando para su familia. El trío de hermanos le ha tomado mucho aprecio y de cariño le dicen Nana.

Yahiko –el mayor de los tres-, Suigetsu –mayor que Tenten por un año- y su Nana eran las únicas compañías que tenía en esa enorme casona la castaña, pues por lo regular sus padres andaban de viaje o en desfiles de moda de su empresa.

—¡Tenten debo irme, quede con mis amigos! —le comunica su hermano al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

—Está bien —responde la castaña sentada en su cama, terminando de colocarse los largos calentadores y el calzado.

Unos minutos después al bajar las escaleras, el rugir de una motocicleta se escuchó proveniente del garaje, ruido que le indicaba a la joven que su hermano se marchaba.

—Aquí tienes tus cosas, niña —escuchó la voz amable de la anciana.

—Gracias, Nana Iska ¿ya se fue al cole Suig? —interrogó a la anciana al no ver al revoltoso de su hermano.

—Se fue mucho antes que Yahiko, recibió una llamada de uno de sus amigos, así que alcanzó a tomar el transporte escolar.

—Tks —chasqueó la lengua— bueno, nos vemos hasta la tarde —se despidió plantándole un beso en la mejilla a la anciana. El Bus exclusivo del colegio, lo había perdido— ¡demonios!, tendré que caminar hasta la avenida para poder tomar un taxi, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar el horario del transporte escolar? —bufó la castaña— ¡y para colmo Yahiko ya se fue! —maldecía su suerte mientras que sin darse cuenta ha llegado a la avenida justo en el momento en que un taxi dejaba a un pasajero, inmediatamente lo abordo llevándola esté, hacia su destino.

-.-.-.-

La calle que daba a la entrada principal del colegio se encontraba atiburrada de vehículos de los que descendían los estudiantes y profesores del Instituto Shannon.

—Tome —entrega el pago del recorrido al taxista— aquí me bajo.

La castaña corre a lo que sus piernas le dan, pues aun tiene que ubicarse dentro del instituto ya que no lo conoce. Por el extremo contario de la Ama, un joven de cabellera negra y peinado grácilmente en una coleta alta, corre presuroso pues se le ha hecho tarde también.

Estando frente a la entrada ambos chocaron sin querer, provocando que la chica se precipitara al suelo.

—¡Disculpa, no te vi! —Se excusó con la respiración un poco agitada, soltándole la mano a la castaña -ya que gracias a los reflejos del joven había logrado tomarla de ahí- evitando que se diera de sentón contra el suelo— de… verdad lo siento —la voz adormilada y ronca del joven resultó agradable al oído de la Ama.

—No te preocupes, la culpa también fue mía —le sonrío tratando de recuperar el aliento— se me hiso tarde y no miré por donde iba.

—A mi también se me ha hecho tarde, soy Nara Shikamaru del 2º A —se presenta, extendiéndole la mano a la joven.

—¡Mucho gusto, yo soy Ama Tenten del 1ºA!

—El gusto es mío —una leve sonrisa se curvó en los labios del masculino— bueno, ya no te entretengo, en otra ocasión platicamos.

—Claro que sí —algo cohibida se atrevió a pedirle información— ¿Si no es mucha molestia, antes de irte, me podrías orientar en que dirección está mi grupo?

—¡Claro! —le causó cierta ternura verla ruborizada por sentirse perdida— Es mas, ven conmigo yo voy por esa misma dirección.

Así, ambos se encaminaron atravesando los bellos jardines del campus, la cafetería, hasta que el Nara se detuvó.

—Aquí es, solamente sube hasta el tercer piso y dobla a la derecha, ahí no hay pierde pues las puertas tienen un letrero de acuerdo al grado y grupo al que pertenecen —le orienta el chico de peinado grácil.

—¡Gracias! Ahora con permiso ya que tengo clases ahorita —al darse vuelta para entrar al edificio con su mano le dice adiós, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

—"Tenten" bonito nombre y… —susurra— _ella también es linda_ —piensa el Nara mientras se encaminaba a donde se encontraba su aula –el edificio frente al que la Ama subió-. Tan sólo al llegar al tercer piso, en el barandal de las escaleras se encuentra con uno de sus mejores amigos -amistad que comparten- desde pequeños.

—¿Qué tal Shikamaru?

—Eso digo. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Sasuke? —indagó con lascivia al azabache.

—¡Excelentes! —Respondió un poco socarrón— me fui a Hawái con mis primos. Conocimos a unas chicas que estaban como me las receto el mata sanos —una sonrisa altanera se curva en sus labios— me la pase de lo más entretenido. ¿Tú, que tal?

—¿Yo? —un suspiro de fastidio escapa de sus labios— por pedido de la princesita fuimos a la Hacienda de los abuelos. —mas que contarle, sus palabras suenan a una queja—, pero sígueme contando, ¿Qué, te enamoraste de alguna de las chicas que conociste en tus vacaciones? —cambia de tema, pues se había aburrido estando en la Hacienda y no tenía nada bueno que contar.

—No, ya sabes que yo no creo en eso que llaman "amor" —responde molesto— eso es algo que simplemente no existe, no se puede sentir nada parecido a eso —refuta irritado— ¿No entiendo por qué siempre me preguntas lo mismo, Shikamaru? —un suspiro sale de sus labios, mientras mira el azul del cielo frente a ellos.

—¿Por qué? Muy buena pregunta —susurra, posando sus orbes ciruelos también en el cielo— es sólo que, no me agrada que vayas por la vida haciendo daño a cada chica que conoces. —Suspiró cansino— porque de algo sí estoy seguro, con cada una de "todas" ellas con las que has salido, han llegado a sentir algo por mínimo que sea, por ti —vuelve su mirada al rostro inexpresivo del Uchiha.

—Tks, no me importa. Además todas son iguales a ella...

—¿Ella? —Pronto entiende a quien se refiere su amigo— no lo creo, Sasuke. Ojala que cuando te des cuenta de que no todas son como ella, no sea demasiado tarde para que te arrepientas amigo…

—Hump, nada ni nadie hará que cambie de opinión. Ella me hizo demasiado daño y lo sabes —clava su mirada azabache en los ciruelos del Nara— desde entonces no soy capaz de creer en el "amor" —dijo con ironía la última palabra— ni en ningún otro sentimiento que se le parezca, ¿entiendes? —cuestiona enfadado, buscando así dejar por zanjado el tema.

—Sí claro, a nosotros también nos hizo daño, pero no por eso pensamos igual que tú. Es sólo que a ti te lastimo más… —el rostro del Nara se torna por completo melancólico—. Provocando que cambiaras de está manera…

—¡Buenos días chicos! —les saluda un apuesto joven de hebras pelirrojas y orbes celestes que acaba de subir las escaleras, recibiendo una sonrisa de los aludidos en respuesta.

—Hump, olvidemos el tema ¿quieres? —propone el Uchiha -al chico a su lado- recibiendo una cabezada del Nara.

—Es el inicio de otro año de colegio, ¿lo que significa? —increpa el pelirrojo mirando interrogantes a Nara y a Uchiha para que le respondan...

—Que habrá chicas nuevas —responde el azabache con una sonrisa orgullosa plasmada en sus labios.

—Sí —la imagen de la joven que conoció invadió la mente de Nara— esta bien, el pasado que… quede donde debe de estar, en el pasado.

—Ágamos una apuesta —propone malicioso el Sabaku No, captando la atención de sus dos amigos— ¿haber quién conquista más chicas en este año de colegio?

—Hump, ya estuvo que les gane —suelta con sorna Uchiha.

—Ya quisieras amigo —refuta el pelirrojo con altanería.

—¿Se vale retirarse cuando uno lo deseé? —indaga Nara, llamando la atención de Uchiha y Sabaku No, pues difícilmente su amigo se retiraba de algún reto.

—Está bien, cuando lo deseen se vale retirarse… —acepta el pelirrojo, de pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se curva en sus labios— pero deberá cumplir con un castigo que le impondremos.

La advertencia del Sabaku No causa que el Nara trague duro, mucho más aun al ver la sonrisa de maldito que se plasmo en el rostro del Uchiha, apoyando al pelirrojo. No cabía duda, cuando se lo proponían no había quien soportara a ese par.

Aún él en ocasiones se preguntaba… ¿Cómo era posible que lograra mantener relación con semejantes amigos?

¡Simple!

Por que él… es igual que ellos.

Continuara…


End file.
